1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting and dismounting a tire member to and from a rim body of a tire object, and more particularly to a swing arm style tire changer.
2. Description of Related Arts
The economic development has led to the development and advancement of transportation in which the high volume use of vehicles has resulted in the greatly increasing need for tire repairing. The step of changing tire which used to be performed manually by labor is now performed by employing machinery which greatly reduces the labor requirement and hence increases the efficiency.
The Chinese patent publication number CN2188045Y has disclosed a tire changer device which includes a base; a rotatable work-bench mounted on the base comprising a jaw unit for securing the position of the wheel body; an upright stem having a top end comprising a rotatable swing arm mounted thereon; a tire changer arm mounted on the swing arm capable of moving upwardly and downwardly relative to the work-bench; and a tire changer head mounted on a bottom end of the tire changer arm. When the tire member is rotated together with the work-bench through the rotation movement of the work-bench, the tire changer head can perform the step of mounting or dismounting the tire member. Since the structural construction makes use of a suspending arm, the rigidity is relative low. As a result, the swing arm and the upright stem are easily deformed and distorted in shape caused by the force during the mounting or dismounting action, causing the tire changer head directly in contact or hitting the wheel body, thereby not only increasing a rotary resistance of the tire member, but also damaging the wheel body and the rim of the wheel body during rotation.